


Choosing Sides

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Sex, Clubbing, Dick being overly responsible, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Smut, Steph being adorable, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim being a slut, chapter 1 is about an M rating, porn will properly kick off in chapter 2 promise, slightly tipsy Timmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim actually takes a night off to go out to celebrate his birthday. Jason wishes that he'd been allowed to stay at home. That is, until he and Dick manage to get Tim alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a mess. But y'know, it will be my first proper smut, once I get chapter 2 up. Woo.
> 
> You want context? Too bad.
> 
> This chapter includes....  
> \- Established JayDick, woo  
> \- Jason whining  
> \- 'What Do You Mean' by Justin Bieber  
> \- Glitter  
> \- Conner being a very good best friend  
> \- Steph being an arguably better best friend (depends what you rank friends on)  
> \- Steph being really sweet to be honest  
> \- Lots of sex-related discussion  
> \- People calling Tim a stalker  
> \- Unnecessary limousine  
> \- The things Tim keeps under his bed  
> \- Brief BDSM-related discussion
> 
> If that's not what you came here for, you should leave. Or read anyway. Because #YOLO, right?
> 
> Un-beta'd and stuff. Blah-dy blah-dy blah.
> 
> Based loosely on an idea I once had about Dick and Jason being like the angel and devil on Tim's shoulders.

Jason huffed pointedly, before simply downing whatever harsh spirit was still swirling around in his glass with little reaction. He didn't really care anymore. He didn't particularly care about much in this situation. Honestly, he just wanted to go home... That, or hit somewhere a little harder than a club that played nothing but _'Justin Bieber's newest atrocities and similar tragedies to music'_ and had _'as much atmosphere as a day-care at nap time'_ , as he had so kindly pointed out to Tim when the younger had suggested this place.

But, alas, Tim reassured him that Bart told him, that Kon told him that he'd overheard Bruce and Clark talking about this place once. So it must be good, _right_? At the time, Jason's response to that had been a resounding _'no'_. And he stood by that more so now.

Still, his huff had seemed to go unnoticed by the male occupying the bar stool next to his own. To rectify this, he added an irritated sigh and shifted on his stool, tugging at the lapels of his leather jacket.

"I heard you the first time, Little Wing." Dick smirked, regarding his almost-brother out of the very corner of his eye. Dick looked as irritatingly fucking pretty as always, Jason noted, adding to his annoyance about this whole situation. "Lay off. It's his birthday. Can't you resist being an asshole for once in your life?"

"That's like asking you to resist being a dick for once..." Jason retorted, attempting (and failing) to suppress the smirk that pulled at his lips as his own hilarity.

"Clever play on words there, Jay. Never heard that one before. Believe it or not, you're not as funny as you think you are." Dick rolled his eyes, more out of amusement than of actual irritation. He found in nearly impossible to get seriously annoyed with his boyfriend now. He was just too cute. Though, of course, he'd never actually tell Jason that. That would be a _very_ bad idea.

"Is that glitter?!" Jason exclaimed eyes following every movement Tim made on the dance floor, before reclining back against the bar and flicking his head to clear his hair from his face. "Where the fuck did they get glitter from? What sort of club has _glitter_ parties?"

"He's enjoying himself. Let him be." Dick smiled sweetly, shifting his stool closer to Jason's so he could lean his head against the younger man's shoulder, and watched as his smaller-still brother and his _oh-so-underage-to-the-point-that-Dick-should-probably-not-have-let-this-happen_ friends danced hideously badly and smudged - _yes_ \- glitter over each other's faces.

"Damian managed to avoid being here! Why couldn't I?" Jason whined, not taking his eyes off Tim, whose body was moving in a painfully appealing way to the beat of the music.

"Because Damian is eleven. That would be very, _very_ illegal, Jason." Dick teased, turning his head to press a kiss to Jason's neck. "Relax and let him have fun on his birthday..."

"I would if this place didn't totally and completely suck a-" Jason severed his own words and raised an eyebrow, watching Tim getting a little too close to the super clone for his liking... "What the fuck does he think he's doing?" He growled, his voice low and level.

" _Jay_..." Dick warned, placing a soothing hand on Jason's thigh. "He's not yours."

Jason ached to argue back. Because, _yeah_. Maybe that was true. But he wasn't Conner's either. _No way_. His body visibly tensed as his eyes stayed locked on Tim actually _grinding_ on Kon. _Not okay._

"Jason..." Dick's concern came through in his tone now, and he just about resisted rolling his eyes. "Stop."

Jason wasn't gonna just _'stop'_. He had to make sure Conner wasn't going to try anything. Well, anything more than was actually already happening. Sure. It was Tim's birthday. Babybird could let loose and have fun and do what he liked for a day. But that didn't mean Jason was going to let him fall into bed with the first empty-headed beefcake he came into contact with. He didn't care how sweet Tim said Kon was. If super clone was trying to get into Tim's pants, Jason was going to have to put him on his ass. It was only fair.

Kon's arms were around Tim's waist now, pulling him closer. Tim, to be fair to him, did seem a little more interested in dancing than in really initiating anything there. His pretty, slim little body bending, twisting and gyrating to the beat of - what Jason identified in this moment as - _an actual Justin Bieber song. What a fucking cliché._ But the kid's eyes were so dark and focused. It was uncomfortably hot. Especially when said eyes flicked up to connect with and burn at Jason's own. He shifted awkwardly, a specific part of his anatomy twitching awake. _Fuck_.

But, of course, super clone took this moment to whisper something to Tim that had him visibly blushing and giggling a little, the pink in his cheeks showing past the glitter that caked them. And now Conner had his hand at Tim's jaw, directing him back to look at him. And then... _Nope_.

Jason snarled, pushing up from the seat and charging forwards, only to find that he wasn't actually moving, the hand grabbing his jacket holding him in place. He was promptly tugged back down onto the stool. _No! He had to stop this!_

"Jason. Stop." Dick repeated more forcefully now, hand still holding the leather of Jason's jacket tightly. "He's safe."

"I don't give a shit about his safety!" Jason snapped, throwing an arm out in the direction of where super clone still had his fucking tongue down _his_ Babybird's throat! "I care about the fact that he shouldn't be making out with that fuckhead! He should be- He should- I-"

"He should be with you?" Dick finished for him, words empty of all jealousy, between slow kisses to Jason's neck. "Be with _us_?"

Jason didn't reply more than a low growl. He remained tense, eyes still on the dance floor, though Dick's lips on his skin distracted his mind a little.

"Well, ask him then." Dick shrugged, peppering kisses across Jason's jawline. "Tonight's the night, Little Wing. If you want it to be... It's his birthday, offer him a real present."

Jason released a quiet snort of disapproval, only just relaxing slightly at that thought. "He can't give us an answer if that asshole is occupying his mouth."

\-----

It was past three am by the time they escaped the club and stumbled into the awaiting limousine Alfred somehow directed for that specific time, and it was definitely worth it. At least in Tim's opinion. He, for one, had had a brilliant night. He'd drunk until the world spun around him and danced until he felt like he'd just finished up a particularly active sparring session with Dick. It was great! And to top it off, the blow job he'd received from Conner in the club restroom was definitely competing for best birthday present ever.

He sighed happily as he dropped into the plush leather seat, a dorky smile on his face, watching Dick silently counting the bodies entering the vehicle like some sort of paranoid teacher on a field trip. He giggled, grabbing his brother's arm and tugging him down into the seat beside him.

"We're not kids anymore, Dick. Stop worrying about us!" He whispered, leaning against the older male, before raising his arm to his eyeline to read his watch. "As of three hours and forty two minutes ago, I am officially eighteen!"

"You're still my little brother, Timmy. I gotta look out for you." Dick smiled that perfect, too-mature smile he always had and it made Tim's heart flutter. The younger snuggled up to Dick's bicep, the 'depressant' side of all those shots he'd done really hitting him now. Though he was immediately shocked awake by the cool air that flooded over his overheated skin when the other door opened beside him, and someone took the seat next to him with a heavy huff.

"Fucking teenagers..." Jason mumbled to himself, as he relaxed into taking up an obnoxiously large space on the seat, and essentially sandwiching Tim between himself and Dick. Tim giggled at that thought... _Robin sandwich... Sounds delicious..._

"Presents!" Steph announced with a shrill sort of excitement once all the commotion had died down and the car had moved off. Tim quickly awoke fully at this. He wasn't a very materialistic person, but he was never going to turn down gifts! Especially from _Steph_! "I had Alfred make sure they were in here ready so we didn't have to wait till morning for you to open them!"

Tim reached out of his seat to awkwardly hug her. She chuckled, tightening the embrace, before pushing him back into the seat excitably.

"Sit down, you dork. Present time now!"

Tim watched her organize the array of neatly wrapped parcels into a surprising stable pyramid in the centre of the limousine. He was only now aware of Conner’s eyes on him. Because they were. Hard and intense. He looked up to meet his best friend's gaze, unintentionally biting his lip past a smirk, before looking away again (only after noticing Kon's body tighten at the interaction).

"Alright, losers." Steph began, turning a neat, cuboidal parcel in her hands as if to check it was, in fact, what she was looking for. With a small nod of approval, she continued. "So, I was going to do mine last. Because I think it's really great, to be honest. But then I was too excited for you to open it, so I'm going first!"

She held out the present towards Tim, swaying a little with the movement of the vehicle, and Tim clumsily retrieved it, holding it in his lap for a moment. He eyed the box for second, before neatly tearing the paper. Stopping, still mid-rip of the wrapping, his eyes widened at what was revealed. He suddenly felt a lot more sober, he cheeks feeling a lot more heated.

"Steph... How did you..." He trailed off, looking down at the too-familiar shoe box in his lap. The one with the sharpie-scribbled Robin logo he'd drawn when he was twelve. The one that should've still been hidden in the deep, dark depths of his room at the manor.

"You left me alone in your room once." Steph shrugged, a proud smirk in her expression. "I was just casually looking around and I found my way under your bed, and - along with a tidy, little plastic box full of things we will never talk about you actually owning - found this."

"This is private..." Tim hissed self-consciously, hugging the box to his body protectively. He blushed deeper, feeling his brothers' eyes on him either side of him.

"Just open it, dork." Steph smiled reassuringly, and of course Tim trusted her. So, with a heavy sigh, eyes locked tightly on the box to avoid having to see the probable cringes in his friends' faces, he removed the lid. His brows furrowed immediately. It was a hell of a lot more organized than he remembered. The contents had originally been stacked in no logical order in the centre of the box (to the point that he had had to use an elastic band to keep it from spilling open). But now... Now every Polaroid and every scrap of paper was filed neatly and vertically, with little, handwritten red cardboard dividers breaking up the sea of white. Each section varied in size, and he was sure there was more in there than he remembered. He let his eyes trace over the dividers. _Batman_ , _Nightwing_ , and the numbers _one_ , _two_ , and - his brow creased more now - _three_. His fingers trailed over the last section, feeling so many thin pieces of paper flick under his fingertips. It had to be one of the largest - if not the largest - section in the box. "What- Steph..."

"Newspaper clippings are pretty easy to find." Steph grinned proudly, before turning to the quizzical faces around her. "It's Tim's stalker box. I added him to it. Because he was totally stalk-worthy. Plus, his stalker box was a mess and needed a little organization."

"It's not a stalker box!" Tim argued back, mainly because the objects of said stalking were sat _right next to him_. He suddenly felt very hot and uncomfortable, his voice slipping lower. "I just really liked Robin, okay?"

"We guessed, Timmers." Dick's laughter caused Tim to look up at him quizzically.

"So you're not weirded out I kept all your clippings and stuff?" Tim blushed, looking into Dick's expression, hugging the box closer to himself.

"Flattered, yes. Weirded out or surprised, no way. We all knew you were a little stalker when we met you." Dick ruffled Tim's hair in a rough and patronizing manner. "Right, Jay?"

"Wow, this is a really great photo of my ass, Babybird." Jason smirked darkly, spinning a Polaroid between his fingers. Tim pouted at the box he clutched, wondering how Jason so sneakily snagged its content. He snatched it back immediately, before trailing his fingertips softly over the image, with a small, slightly drunk smile at the memory.

"S'private..." He mumbled, attempting to mask his smile. "And anyway... It was an accident, I didn't intend to get you at that angle. You moved."

"So, do you like it?" Steph pushed, leaning up into Tim's personal space.

Tim nodded, hugging Steph over the box, burying his face in her hair. Because he did like it. _A lot_. Steph had really taken all that time to collect Tim's clippings, like Tim had done for Dick, Jason and Bruce. And that made him feel like real Robin. "Thank you." He whispered simply.

"Don't forget you're a Robin too, Timmy." There was depth and emotion in Steph's whisper, before she pulled back, kissing his cheek as she did so. "Happy Birthday, bird boy."

\-----

The sun was well into re-rising by the time Steph managed to drag a still stumbling Tim out of the limousine and Dick somehow persuaded Jason that, _no_ , staying in the manor would not make it seem like he and Bruce were _'besties'_ again and that it was entirely acceptable to crash in Dick's room for a few hours.

"Hey," Dick placed a hand on Steph's shoulder, smiling proudly. "Go to bed. I'll look after these two."

Jason twitched to attention at this, pouting in obvious irritation. "I do _not_ need looking af-"

"Shh!" Tim jumped up suddenly, pressing his index finger to Jason's lips. "You'll wake the demon."

"Tim, it's almost six am. Damian's probably already awake..." Dick raised an eyebrow at his little brother, before returning his attention to Steph. "Seriously. I got this. Bed. Now."

"Okay... If you're sure." Steph sighed, soon turning to Tim again, drawing him in for another hug. "See you in a few hours, Timbo. Hope your birthday's been fab so far! Love you..." She elongated the _'you'_ to perfection, hugging Tim tighter as she did, before Jason tugged him away.

"You guys hug so often that it's actually sickening..." He mumbled, leading Tim down the hallway promptly, only giving him time to offer Steph one last quick wave.

"Only 'cause you're heartless and don't understand that cuddling is crucial!" Tim argued back far too seriously.

"Heartless?" Jason snapped back, stopping abruptly so that Tim would crash into him. "Oh, Timmy..." He raised a hand (causing Tim to twitch back) and merely stroked his thumb over Tim's cheek. "If I was really that heartless - if I really didn't care about anyone or anything - I would've ravaged that pretty body of yours months ago."

Just as quickly at the hot, heavy moment of sexual tension and burning eye contact had come, it dispersed, Jason continuing up the hall like nothing had happened, Tim remaining still and shocked silent.

"Jason, be nice." Dick scolded his boyfriend, though his voice remained soft and gentle as he took Tim's hand and lead him onwards. "Don't tease the poor kid."

"Dick..." Tim's voice was low, quiet, shy, and just all round adorable. Dick attempted to ignore what that voice did to him.

"Uh huh." He replied sweetly, not taking his eyes off Jason, who still stormed ahead a little.

"That was a joke, right?" Tim blinked up at his brother, eyes wide, blush strong in his cheeks.

"Do you want it to be a joke?" Dick purred smoothly, his mouth twitching up slightly. His thumb rubbed against Tim's hand at the most hypnotizing rhythm.

"I- Well..." Tim took a breath, before releasing a huff and wrinkling his nose in confusion. "Is this a trick?"

"No trick, Timbo." Dick answered simply, his smile still strong as he looked up the corridor at his still-speeding-ahead boyfriend.

"Well, I'm not just gonna say I wanna get with Jason. Not in front of _you_. He's _your_ boyfriend. You'd beat me up!" Tim gasped, shaking his head drunkenly.

"I'm not going to beat you up, Tim." Dick laughed, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Just tell me the truth; do you find Jason attractive?"

"Well, I wouldn't kick either of you outta bed, given the choice." Tim responded immediately, before slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. "I didn't mean to say that!" He muffled out between his fingers.

"Hey, Timmy." Dick tugged Tim to an unsteady stop beside him, before leaning in and lowering his voice. "What Jason said?" He waited for Tim's nod of acknowledgement, before continuing. "So not a joke."

"Oh god!" Tim whined, burying his face in Dick's chest. "I'm so sorry, Dick! Don't hate me!"

"Hey, since when did I say I wasn't okay with you two painfully obviously pining over one another?" Dick dropped a quick, smug smirk before jogging off up the corridor to where Jason had managed to escape them. Tim watched curiously as Dick seemed to lean in and whisper something to Jason that had them both looking back at the birthday boy with dark, amused expressions, before they were kissing. Not just sweetly and politely like Tim had always seen before. This was shameless and sexy and burning _hot_. Tim swallowed hard and stared for a moment. He tried not to. He _really_ did. But he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

That was, until he realized that this might have been a dig at him. Dick staking a claim on Jason now he knew Tim was interested. He sighed, pulled on a frown and pouted fully. So unfair. He'd always managed to just about ignore the jealousy he had for both of his big 'brothers', but this... Crossing his arms, he turned up his face and set to storm right past the mess that was Dick and Jason, and head straight to his room. Yes. That would work... If he could convince his mind to ignore the fact that, _oh god, Jason had his hands down the back of Dick's jeans!_ Tim felt dizzy at the sight (well, it was either the sight or the alcohol), still, he forced himself to keep walking.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ , pretty boy." Jason's voice stopped Tim immediately, before he stepped in front of Tim just to make sure he really was definitely and surely stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I-"

"No, no, princess. You're not escaping that easily." Jason cut off Tim's attempt at an explanation, and Tim was moments away from complaining about that when he suddenly felt Jason's mouth against his own. Tim whimpered softly, giving Jason the perfect opportunity to push into his mouth. It took barely seconds for Tim to relax into and get lost in the kiss, to the point that he startled when his felt the hands on his hips, the lips on his neck, the chest pressed tight to his back.

"We should probably take this somewhere more private." Dick's voice hushed sweetly in his ear, as Jason only deepened the kiss. "Wouldn't want Dami to get a nasty surprise."

"Damian? Man, I'm more interested in Bruce's reaction." Jason huffed in amusement against Tim's lips. "Love to see his face when he caught me corrupting his precious, little Red Robin."

"Jay, the kid keeps a plastic tub full of sex toys under his bed. Really pretty sure you're not corrupting him that much." Dick's laugh echoed perfectly inside Tim's head for a moment, before the words actually registered.

"Oh god..." He moaned, his cheeks flushing. This was _not_ okay. This was totally and completely _humiliating_. Jason was never going to let him live this-

"Don't be embarrassed, pretty bird." Jason grinned brightly, before leaning in to nip gently at Tim's lip. "Sweet, innocent Timothy Drake exploring himself sexually? It's _hot_."

"Jay, you're making him blush..." Dick chuckled, trailing a thumb down Tim's cheek, causing the smaller boy to shudder slightly.

"Yeah, but isn't he cute when his cheeks are all pink like that?" There was a darkness hidden in Jason's smirk as he reached for Tim's wrist and tugged him back down the corridor a little.

"So cute." Dick agreed happily, twisting his fingers into Tim's hair, before nudging both Tim and Jason into his room.

Tim had been in Dick's room a hundred times over, but like this, it just looked entirely different. All of the wood in the room seemed darker and warmer. The sunrise breaking past the drapes was casting long shadows and throwing shades of red and orange on the pale walls. But what Tim noticed most, what he couldn't stop thinking about, was how inviting the huge, luxurious bed looked... These thoughts were only reinforced by the way the other men continued to pepper kisses over his skin.

"So, princess, let’s get you outta these dumb clothes..." Jason murmured against Tim's skin, before drawing back momentarily to pull his own shirt off and toss it aside carelessly.

Tim whined at this, noting every scar on Jason's body. And suddenly, he was feeling extremely restless. Like he needed to touch. Like he needed to _be touched_. But of course, Dick and Jason had that covered immediately. Jason stood eye to eye with him still, now walking his fingers up Tim's abs, taking his shirt with them, whilst Dick stood behind Tim, grinding against his ass and circling smooth, long arms around his hips to unfasten his jeans. Once loose, Dick pushed the jeans downward, crouching to drop a line of kisses that followed each new inch of perfect, pale skin revealed. Jason impatiently tugged Tim's shirt over his head as Dick helped him clumsily kick off his shoes, socks and jeans (which had been pooled lamely around his ankles).

"Mmmm..." Dick somehow managed to laugh through his hum of appreciation, as he straightened up to press a kiss to the nape of Tim's neck. "You're so pretty, Timmy..."

By this point, Jason had begun to circle Tim slowly, as if inspecting him - needing to deem him good enough. The two older boys shared a look over Tim's shoulder (that he honestly barely noticed), and Dick moved away, busying himself with locking the door. Jason still circled carefullly, looking Tim up and down, biting his lip, driving Tim dangerously close to insane. Tim felt the need to straighten his spine, to lift his chin, to steady his gaze. He wanted to look perfect. He wanted to please Jason so bad. He wasn't even certain why, but it had to be something to do with the strong, dominant air the Red Hood so naturally gave off. Tim swallowed nervously, Jason's silence worrying him momentarily - _what if he wasn't good enough?!_

But then Jason was suddenly settled up against his back, head bowed to press a wet kiss to the tip of Tim's right shoulder. Tim shuddered. Involuntarily. He was starting to feel a little high on this, so took a moment to attempt to ground himself.

"Fuck, Babybird... You're glorious..." Jason mumbled into the smaller boy's skin, kissing and nipping his way up his shoulder now. His mouth was wet and hot against Tim's body as the younger shuddered again and moaned in his arms.

"Jason... Stop teasing." Dick commanded calmly, smoothly tugging his shirt off as he walked back over to them, revealing miles of perfect, taut, muscle-lined skin. Tim swallowed hard at this, biting back a whimper. He's seen it all before, of course, but not like this, not when Dick was stalking towards them like he, _also_ , owned every cell in Tim's body.

"I'm not!" Jason laughed lowly, the sound echoing in Tim's ears. " _'Teasing'_ implies that he won't get what he wants from me. And - y'know - he'll definitely get that."

"From _us_." Dick corrected with a smirk, dark eyes looking up through thick lashes as he popped the button on his jeans.

"Dick..." Tim whined, reaching out for the older male desperately (causing Jason to roll his eyes - Tim knew, he could _feel_ it). Dick laughed a little and stepped into Tim's arms, leaning over him to kiss Jason's cheek.

"Yes, Timmy?" He replied sweetly, the picture of Boy Scout innocence. His eyes locked with Tim's and he placed a sweet hand on his cheek. Tim had no reply, save for a soft whimper. This brought a soft yet enigmatic smile to Dick's lips. "It’s okay, Tim, we'll look after you."

"Oh, yeah..." Jason moaned against Tim's shoulder, rolling his hips into the smaller boy's ass. "We will _definitely_ look after you, Drake."

"You know," Dick whispered, even though he was sort of counting on his boyfriend hearing the exchange. "Jason's been telling me about how much he's been wanting this for months. He thinks you're beautiful."

"Hey!" Jason cut back at Dick immediately, tugging lightly but suddenly on Tim's hair as he did, eliciting a slight moan from the smaller boy. "I just think he'd look real pretty with his mouth stretched around your cock."

"Jay's got such a dirty mouth..." Dick breathed sweetly in Tim's ear, pausing to lean down and press a kiss to his neck. "I would say you get used to it, but it still gets to me every time he says something like that..."

Tim simply moaned in agreement, tipping his head back against Jason's shoulder, exposing his neck for Dick.

"He's so sweet and submissive already..." Dick chuckled against Tim's skin, eyes blinking up to connect with Jason's over Tim's shoulder. "Can we keep him?"

"You really think I'm gonna let him go after hearing those pretty whines he's been making for us?" Jason dropped his gaze from Dick's eyes to Tim's body and smirked salaciously. "No way, Dickiebird. This one's ours now."

"You okay with that, cutie?" Dick smiled kindly down at Tim's expression, holding his attention for the moment. "Are you okay being our pretty, little play thing for a while?"

Tim moaned obscenely. A moan that he was sure he would regret and cringe over tomorrow if he remembered it. But the moan was quickly followed by a rushed nod.

"C'mon, Dick, you're way too nice about this stuff. Can we just get him out of those dorky boxers before he makes a mess in them?" Jason's hands were on Tim's hips now, guiding them back against his own, and the very prominent lump in his jeans.

"Jay, be patient!" Dick laughed casually, ruffling Jason's hair in a way that obviously annoyed the other man.

"Patience isn't my thing." Jason growled lowly and it affected Tim a hell of a lot more than he intended to ever admit.

"Awww... Are _we_ teasing _you_ now?" Dick pouted mockingly, and if Tim could speak he would've questioned how he was contributing towards teasing Jason considering he wasn't actually _doing_ anything. But he _couldn't_ speak. Even less so when Dick reached around the back of Jason's neck to tug him in for a deep, dirty kiss that quickly made Tim's blush darken dramatically.

" _Dick_." Jason almost snarled the name once the contact broke and Tim was one hundred percent lost to that tone. He vaguely noticed an amused eye roll from Dick, before the eldest stepped back and pushed-slash-kicked his jeans off impressively quickly.

"Ground rules..." He started professionally, still surveying Tim's body (and the way Jason's hands and mouth moved on said body) as he spoke. "It's _your_ birthday, so we'll go pretty easy on you tonight. But still, this is new, and we don't want you doing anything you're remotely uncomfortable with. Understand?"

Tim nodded quickly, before squeaking a little in surprise when Jason's hands suddenly dived down the front of his boxers.

"Jason!" Dick hissed in a more authoritative tone than Tim had ever before heard him use out of costume. Jason sighed, his hot breath tickling Tim's neck, and withdrew his hands, stilling them on Tim's hips now.

"Timmers." Dick stepped a little closer once again, now taking Tim's chin in his hand and raising his gaze to meet his own. "I can't hear a nod, baby. Talk to me."

Tim swallowed hard to force the return of his voice. "I understand." He whispered, not for any reason other than the fact he couldn't actually speak any louder than that.

"Okay, good boy." Dick smiled a perfect, bright white smile and patted Tim's hair affectionately. "We use the colour system, safe word wise. You can say these words whenever you feel you need to. We might prompt you sometimes, just to check in - we'll ask your colour and you have three possible responses. Green, if everything is perfect and there are no issues at all - you feel safe and comfortable with everything we're doing. Yellow, if you're a little uncomfortable and want us to pull back for a bit, or to warn us that you're nearing your limit. Red, and we'll stop everything and get you cuddled up nice and safe. That's the deal. Red and yellow are obviously the most important, and what we're actually classing as your _safe words_ \- the ones you can't risk letting yourself forget. Say either at any time and we'll respond accordingly."

"So, y'know, codenames in bed really aren't gonna work, pretty bird." Jason smirked in a low whisper in Tim's ear, earning his a subtle glare from Dick. "What? It would be like him screaming " _'ow, fuck, stop - too far' Hood_ "."

"Real funny, Jay." Dick huffed, because this was the part of his relationships he would take very seriously. Sex was about fun and enjoyment, nobody ever needed to get hurt. That was entirely unnecessary and avoidable. "Anyway, we'll get you to remind us of your safe words before every time we're together like this. Because they're just that - _safe_ words. They make sure everyone is safe and nobody gets hurt."

"Okay," Tim managed, wanting to acknowledge Dick's words, but still very distracted by Jason's hands (which had managed to stray to be squeezing his ass now).

"Tim, look at me." Dick commanded sweetly, and Tim complied immediately. " _What are your safe words?_ "

"Yellow and red." Tim answered in a rushed manner (hoping to get the words out before his voice failed him). He understood the importance and was certain to burn the words to his memory.

"Like I said, we'll probably not get into anything that'll need it tonight. But for future reference, it's important." Dick's tone was all professionalism and it blew Tim's mind how he could remain so held together with that perfect tent so obvious in his boxers. "And also, I'm assuming this is your first time messing around with more than one person, so if you feel uncomfortable for even a moment, you know the words are there."

"We won't judge you if you need to use them." Jason promised, near silently, in his ear, showing his compassionate side for a second.

"Wanna take over, Little Wing?" Dick spoke up sweetly, stepping round to press a kiss to Jason's cheek.

"Oh, god! I thought you'd never ask!" Jason moaned dramatically, stepping back from Tim a little. "C'mon, Babybird. Bed. Now. On your knees."

**Author's Note:**

> Porn will grace this fic soon, friends, I promise. I just really suck at smut, so it's taking awhile. Comments and Kudos are super appreciated. Seriously! Especially comments that get me excited about the sexiness yet to write.
> 
> Also, everyone lowkey knows about Tim's 'secret' sex toy collection. It has been discovered in a variety of ways. For example, Bruce and Alfred found out when Damian discovered one of Tim's mini vibrators and quizzed Bruce on the obvious ineffectiveness of a weapon that shot bullets made of fragile plastic and an odd buzzing motor. Bruce choked on his tea.
> 
> Shout requests, headcanons and just general cool stuff at me on my Tumblr, if you want - shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com


End file.
